Survive
by Lenacchi
Summary: Antara bertahan hidup atau mati. Aku tak pernah merasa sulit menentukan pilihan. Namun di saat dia muncul di depanku, haruskah aku kembali dan memutuskan untuk hidup? Meninggalkannya sendirian lagi atau tetap tinggal dan memulai semua dari awal. Warning inside. spoiler alert chapter 502.


**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

.

.

Tubuhku kaku. Darah dalam tubuhku ikut membeku. Entah apa yang terjadi. Semuanya begitu cepat—begitu sulit kuterka. Keputusasaan datang menjemput. Membuat goyah keinginan untuk terus berdiri kokoh. Aku tumbang tanpa pertahanan.

Tak lama kemudian, semuanya terlihat gelap.

Aku tak pernah membayangkan diriku mengalami kematian untuk yang kedua kalinya. Bagaimana rasanya?

.

**Survive © Lenacchi **

Warning : [Spoiler Alert] Bleach chapter 502 : Falling Soul; future fic (hopefulness); lil bit romance ByakuHisa; confused bout the genre (can anyone help me?); OOC (try to keep them IC); miss-typo; one-shot!

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

"—_sama_?"

Kelopak mataku masih mencengkram erat. Menyembunyikan dua keping manik abu yang tak kunjung mampu menampakkan kilaunya.

"Byakuya-_sama_?"

Siapa?

Siapa yang memanggilku? Rasanya begitu kurindukan. Suara yang menggelitik hatiku tiap kali aku mengimajinasikan eksistensinya di dunia nyata.

Hisana…

"Byakuya-_sama_, apa Anda merasa tidak enak badan?"

Suara jernih itu begitu jelas menggema di gendang telingaku. Aku menoleh dan menemukan sosok itu menatapku dengan tatapan cemas.

Mulutku sedikit terbuka—ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun kembali menutup perlahan. Tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. Apakah ini mimpi atau ilusi?

"Hisana…"

Satu nama yang meluncur lancar secara verbal tanpa dapat kutahan di ujung lidahku.

Ia tersenyum dengan lembut. Senyuman yang tak pernah kulupakan dalam memori ingatanku, bahkan tak jarang muncul dalam alam bawah sadarku ketika malam hari. Di saat aku terjaga, maupun saat seluruh jiwaku terbawa ke sebuah dimensi diiringi bunga tidur.

Apa yang terjadi?

Apa aku sudah… mati?

Bukankah harusnya aku berada di sana. Di pertempuran?

Manik abuku terbelalak sesaat menyadari kondisiku. Tak ada luka, tak ada darah. Aku mampu berdiri tegap dengan kedua kakiku sendiri.

"Byakuya-_sama_?"

Suara jernih itu menyentakkanku. Menampik keganjilan yang entah nyata atau ilusi. Hanya saja… saat ini aku merasa jauh_ lebih_ hidup.

.

Pantulan cahaya rembulan dapat terlihat di permukaan air kolam yang tenang. Angin dingin berhembus dengan jeda yang pas. Untaian cabang pohon sakura menjuntai hampir menyentuh permukaan air—bergoyang diterpa angin malam yang dingin.

Warna pucat sakura yang tengah mekar nampak bercahaya kala itu. Entah karena bulan tengah membagi cahayanya pada sang bunga atau hanya kelihatannya saja. Namun, ini terlalu indah untuk diabaikan.

Aku terdiam cukup lama. Berdiri berhadapan dengan sosok mendiang isteri yang telah lama tak kujumpai membuatku lebih kaku dalam berucap. Bahkan lebih menegangkan daripada ketika aku meminangnya secara lisan entah berapa waktu yang lalu.

Ingatanku melayang ke masa lalu. Melupakan kebimbangan hati tentang apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya. Apakah aku yang di sini adalah nyata sementara Hisana hanya refleksi keinginan terpendamku terhadap sosoknya ataukah akulah yang sebenarnya tak nyata. Entahlah.

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiran Anda, Byakuya-_sama_?" tanya Hisana—formal seperti biasa.

Dalam lisannya tak terdengar nada bahwa pertanyaan itu harus kujawab atau tidak. Dia tak pernah memaksaku bercerita soal apapun yang ada dalam benak dan pikiranku. Namun sorot matanya yang lembut itu selalu berhasil membuatku menjawab pertanyaannya—meski dalam kebohongan demi menghapus kekhawatirannya.

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang kupikirkan, Hisana."

Hisana memiringkan kepalanya. "Sungguh? Syukurlah jika demikian. Saya khawatir karena wajah Anda terlihat begitu sedih barusan."

Tak apa. Jika memang aku sudah tiada, takkan ada satu orang pun yang terbebani dengan kematianku. Bukankah wanita di depanku inilah yang selalu kuinginkan keberadaannya untuk mengisi hariku yang berjalan datar dan hitam putih selama ini?

"Tapi… Saya harap Anda sedang tidak menahan diri pada Saya, Byakuya-_sama_…" Hisana kembali berucap.

Ia menoleh padaku sebelum mengajakku kembali berjalan menyeberangi jembatan. Langkahku mengimbangi dirinya yang berjalan perlahan hingga mencapai ujung dari sisi lain jembatan tersebut.

Kerutan muncul di antara kedua alisku ketika akan menginjakkan kaki di tanah.

Salju?

Salju… di musim semi?

Ataukah sakura… di musim dingin?

Aku menoleh pada bunga sakura mekar dengan indahnya yang tumbuh tepat di pinggir kolam buatan. Menambah suasana kediaman bergaya tradisional menjadi lebih terlihat kokoh dan anggun di waktu bersamaan. Kelopaknya yang beterbangan jatuh dengan perlahan ke atas permukaan air.

"Ada apa, Byakuya-_sama_?" tanya Hisana saat menyadari langkahku tak lagi mengimbangi dirinya.

Sorot matanya mengikuti arah pandanganku. Kemudian sudut bibirnya terangkat, tersenyum.

"Ia mekar lebih dahulu dari pohon sakura yang lain. Saya pun tak mengerti. Saat Anda _datang_, ia tumbuh begitu cepat dan mekar dalam sekejap. Seperti… sedang menyambut kepulangan Anda," ucap Hisana sambil berjalan mendekat ke sampingku. Ia menunduk menatap kakinya yang menginjak salju di permukaan tanah. "Padahal ini masih musim dingin…"

"Masuklah ke dalam. Di sini sangat dingin dan kau tak menggunakan pakaian hangatmu," titahku menyadari dirinya yang berdiri tanpa alas kaki dan hanya mengenakan yukata tipis berwarna biru tua dengan aksen kelopak sakura.

Hisana menggeleng cepat. "Saya takkan sakit _di sini_, Byakuya-_sama_. _Di sini_… saya akan selalu sehat."

Alisku terangkat naik mendengar penuturan Hisana. Menatap sosoknya yang mungil mengingatku pada seseorang yang selalu membuatku rindu pada wanita ini.

Tapi… siapa?

Hisana memutar tubuhnya menatap pohon sakura di seberang tepi kolam.

"Mungkin dia tumbuh terlalu cepat. Seperti Anda—yang _datang_ sebelum waktunya," wanita bertubuh kecil itu tersenyum hangat sebelum kembali bicara. "Kembalilah _ke sana_. Mereka masih membutuhkan Anda. _Rukia_… masih membutuhkan perlindungan Anda, Byakuya-_sama_."

Rukia…

Tubuhku menegang seketika. Sulit menelan semua ucapan Hisana yang seolah mengorek seluruh isi hatiku. "Hisana… Aku…"—_tak bisa meninggalkanmu_._ Lagi_.

Seolah mampu membaca pikiranku, ia menggeleng. Tangannya mengepal di depan dadanya. Aku tahu butuh sejuta keberanian yang ia kumpulkan untuk mengatakan ini semua.

"Kenapa Anda ragu? Jangan khawatir... Saya tak sendirian _di sini_. Saya percaya, akan ada waktu kita untuk bisa bersama. Namun, bukan sekarang. Pergilah, Byakuya-_sama_… Rukia pasti menunggu Anda," ucap Hisana dengan suara bergetar. Tangannya yang dingin dengan lembut menggenggam telapak tangan kananku kemudian menangkupkannya pada pipinya yang bersemu merah.

Ya. Belum waktunya aku tinggal di sini. Aku takkan rela meninggalkan Rukia tanpa seseorang yang berjanji padaku akan melindunginya dengan segenap jiwa.

Tidak pada Kurosaki Ichigo… Tidak pada Abarai Renji. Tidak pula pada laki-laki manapun.

Mereka belum mampu melindungi_nya_.

Untuk itu… aku harus kembali.

"Maafkan aku, Hisana," ucapku lirih. Dengan lembut kurengkuh dirinya ke dalam pelukanku—hanya sekejap saja—namun begitu hangat, meskipun ia tak lagi sehangat yang dulu.

Melepaskan selendang hangat yang meliputi bagian leher hingga punggungku, kugantikan kehangatan ini pada isteri yang kucintai. Kukecup keningnya yang tertutupi poni. Matanya terpejam ketika kehangatan bertubi-tubi itu kuberikan.

Kusampaikan bahwa diriku begitu mencintainya. Lebih dari apa pun dan siapa pun.

"Aku… pergi dulu," ucapku pada akhirnya.

Ia mengangguk. Manik violetnya menahan butiran air mata agar tak jatuh ketika mengucapkan, "hati-hati… Suamiku..."

—Namun aku tak mendengar Hisana mengatakan "_cepatlah pulang_". Karena ia tahu, aku belum bisa kembali kemari dalam waktu dekat.

Aku akan selalu mengingatmu, Hisana. Pasti.

Melangkah mundur, tubuhku memecah seperti kelopak sakura yang lepas dari tangkai bunganya. Bersamaan dengan kepergianku—diikuti dengan ribuan kelopak bunga berwarna nyaris putih yang merontokkan diri dari pohonnya.

_Sayonara_…

"Dia telah pergi?"

Suara parau dari dalam rumah menyadarkan Hisana dari kehampaan hatinya yang kembali terasa. Ia menoleh dan mendapati pria berumur berperawakan dingin dan tegas berdiri di depan pintu.

"_Ojii-sama_…"

"Kukira kau akan menahannya untuk kembali." Pria tua itu memutar tubuhnya, berniat kembali masuk kembali ke dalam rumah. "Masuklah, Hisana. Cuaca di luar semakin dingin."

"Baik…"

.

.

Semuanya gelap. Tak ada cahaya. Dimana jalan keluarnya? Apa aku akan terkurung di sini—selamanya? Tubuhku terasa sakit, menusuk hingga ke tulang. Kesunyian ini bahkan mampu membuatku mendengar desiran darah yang keluar dari celah luka yang makin menganga. Membuatku kembali putus asa.

"—_sama_!"

Suara itu…

"_NII-SAMA_!"

Suara itu… Rukia…

Benar. Aku telah bertekad untuk hidup dan bertarung. Untuk melindungi semuanya. Melindungi Rukia, melindungi Soul Society.

Ah, aku menemukan cahayanya. Menemukan kekuatan untuk kembali berdiri dan mengambil sesuatu yang memang milikku.

"Senbonzakura, bangunlah… Kali ini kita bertarung bersama."

Belum berakhir.

Ini semua bahkan baru akan dimulai…

—"BANKAI!"

.

.

"_Byakuya-_sama_... kumohon... tetaplah hidup_."

.

.

* * *

**Tamat**

* * *

Pojok curcol author :

Nyesek. Sumfah chapter minggu ini bikin nyesek banget. Setelah sekian lama ngga ngerasain rasa kayak gini (setelah Gin resmi dinyatakan _deceased_), saya ngga rela kalau Byakuya juga harus pergi щ(TTДTT щ)

Cuma sedikit berspekulasi bahwa ini hanya taktik Kubo-_sensei_ buat fansnya histeris dan kembali baca Bleach. Hampir 98% temen cyber saya yang sudah hengkang dari animanga ini karena kecewa sama alurnya sekarang, tiba-tiba tadi malem timeline saya jadi penuh soal Praduga Kematian Byakuya. Kenapa mereka begitu yakin Byakuya udah almarhum? Bukankah "_it seems__ that Byakuya Kuchiki dies_"? *gigit leptop* \(•`ε´•\)(/•`o´•)/

Saya tau sepenuhnya hidup Byakuya (and all characters) milik Kubo-_sensei_, tapi tetep aja… Uh, namanya juga fans, kan? Jadi khawatir sama Toushiro nanti… Well, Kira apa kabar?

Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura; Salju & Bulan. Sakura untuk Hisana, Salju dan Bulan untuk Rukia. Karena itulah settingnya saya buat seperti ini 8")

Semoga terhibur. Dan semoga, Byakuya cuma sekarat.

Di samping mengharapkan komentar, saran, juga kritik, mari saling curhat, _minna_! Kalian tahu tempatnya, kan?


End file.
